


Childhood Crush

by darknefarious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from Les Mis kink meme was:  Gavroche has a crush on Enjolras (the cute innocent kind little children sometime have on older people, where they plan to marry them when they're grown up or something like that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Crush

**Author's Note:**

> And someone replied with: And, the image of Gavroche asking Enjolras if he'll marry him when Gavroche is older and Enjolras being busy and not actually listening to him and saying yes off course.
> 
> To be honest, my story did not did justice to this prompt. I apologize.

Gavroche needed someone to look up to. He was the first son of the Thenardier. His parents were too preoccupied taking advantage of other people. They never really cared for him or any of his siblings. And Eponine can’t always take care of him.

He was a poor child with no education, no direction other than to survive the harsh streets of Paris. Gavroche became one of the many gamin of the streets.

\--

One day, he heard a news about a student rallying the people to fight against the injustices. Curious, he went to investigate… followed him wherever he went. 

His name was Enjolras, Gavroche learned later on. He was rich, twenty-two years old student, who fights for equality, justice and for France’s brighter future. He also had friends who have the same goals as him. And they all seemed honest. 

Gavroche wanted to help this person.

\--

“Hello.” Gavroche bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He managed to startle Enjolras!

The student slowly turned to look at him, “Good afternoon. May I help you?”

Gavroche gave him a grin, “Maybe I can help you.”

Enjolras looked at him curiously.

“You say you want to fight for the people of France. Well, I want to help you.” Gavroche said, “I know Paris’ streets well. I can give you information.” he watched the student in front of him. Enjolras was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought.

Then finally, Enjolras crouched in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You can do that?”

“Yes!” he said confidently. It was how he lived and survived after all. 

“What’s your name?”

“Gavroche.” He answered. 

“Where are your parents?”

“They don’t care about me.” Gavroche saw Enjolras frown at his answer. 

“Alright, just promise me one thing.” Enjolras said seriously, “Don’t do anything reckless. And please, stay out of trouble.”

“I promise.”

\--

Gavroche suddenly found himself relaying important messages and information to the revolutionary leader. He would then receive Enjolras’ rare smiles and thanks. Also, the look that clearly told him that the leader was proud of him. 

It made Gavroche happy.

\--

Gavroche may have been a very good thief (special lesson from his own father), but he tried his best to stop after meeting Enjolras. He then earned a small amount of coins by offering to water the plants of one of their neighbor. And he do tried his very best to stay out of trouble. He promised after all.

\--

“Gav, is there something the matter?” Enjolras asked.

“Uhm, this is for you…” Gavroche him a small figurine. He saw it in one of the shops while he was walking. It was beautiful and he immediately bought it with the money he honestly earned. He wanted to give it to Enjolras. 

The blond revolutionary leader took it from his small hands, “Thank you very much. But, really… you shouldn’t have.”

Gavroche shook his head, “No, its fine! It’s really for you.”

Enjolras smiled and ruffled his hair, “Well, thank you again. Have you eaten anything yet? Come on, we can eat together.”

\--

Since Eponine met Marius Pontmercy, one of Enjolras’ friends, Gavroche was able to see his older sister more often.

“I’m going to marry him when I grow up, ‘Ponine.”

His sister raised a brow, “Him…?”

“Enjolras! You know, Marius’ friend! Their leader!”  
“Oh so that’s where you’re spending your time…”

“Yes.”

“Aw, baby brother has a crush.”

“Shut up, ‘Ponine.”

They spent the whole afternoon talking about Enjolras and Marius. Mostly about Marius though. 

\--

Enjolras was still alone working on something when Gavroche saw him. He then took a deep breath. 

“Enjolras?”

“Hmm?”

Gavroche suddenly heard voice from below. The rest of the Amis were starting to arrive. “When I grow up, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Enjolras immediately answered.

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

Gavroche grinned. That was good enough… for now.

“Well I’ll be going then!”

“Hmm…” 

\--

Gavroche then happily ran out from the Musain, but not before greeting two talking Amis walking up the stairs. “Hi Courfeyrac! Hi Grantaire!”

“You’re in high spirits today.” Courfeyrac said.

Gavroche gave him a gummy grin, “Well, I asked Enjolras if I could marry him when I grow up and he said yes! Well, good-bye then!”

“Wait, what?” Grantaire asked from behind him.

Than night, Gavroche can’t help wonder when he’ll finally grow up and make Enjolras happy.


End file.
